snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Calista Hawkins
Calista Hawkins served as the Charms Professor (2065-67) at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Name: Calista Hawkins Nickname: Callie Born: April 16, 2036 Eye Color: Brown Height: 5'5 Hair: ''' Curly Blonde '''Previous House: Gryffindor Personality: On first appearance Callie seems very playful, bubbly, feisty energetic, and easy going in her teaching styles. She loves sparking the interests of her students and bringing out the best of their magical abilities. However, upon closer glance - it is clear Callie has a bit of a temper. Sometimes Callie takes things a bit too seriously, especially charms. For instance, if a student caught mocking the subject might be found to be on the wrong side of a simple hex or they might even be charmed silent for the rest of the class. So watch just out for her unexpected mood swings and you'll really enjoy spending time with Callie. '''Background: '''Callie was an only child born to a poor muggle family. Her father Thomas was a factory worker and her mother Grace was a seamstress. Both parents worked long hours to try support Callie but it just wasn't enough. Callie found herself doing odd jobs around the town to help her family out. From dog walking to gardening, from mowing lawns, to simple sewing, Callie learned the value of hard work at a young age. She also was beginning to learn to resent her family at a young age for making her work so hard, even though she understood why, Callie still couldn't help but feel like she deserved a more normal childhood. So when she got her Hogwart's letter, Callie was thrilled to be getting away. She never fathomed a better, more easier life for her could exist and yet there it was! At Hogwart's Callie's ethics for hard work and discipline showed through as she excelled in her classes. Callie soon realized that her life of hard work and manual labor was far behind her and she could now use magic to make her life easier. Her favorite classes were charms and muggle studies. In both classes she often found herself daydreaming about her life back home and all the things she could do to her muggle possessions to make them work by themselves. She vowed one day to come home and charm her parent's house and make their lives easier, too. In the meantime at Hogwart's, Callie found many ways to keep herself busy. It became her home away from home as she joined the Quidditch team in her second year and became beater. She continued to play straight through her seventh year. In her fourth year, Callie became a prefect, a job she loved and was a bit mischievious at - hexing unsuspecting Slytherins when they got out of line with her. Callie loved her time at Hogwarts where she blossomed into a true witch and social butterfly. After graduation from Hogwart's, the first thing Callie did was to return to her parent's home as she had promised. There she went through their house charming as many objects as she could to make their lives easier, at least at home if nothing else. Proud of her accomplishments there, Callie realized her true calling was meant for things like this. She wanted to dedicate her life to doing things with Charms. While her O.W.L.'s and N.E.W.T's were excellent, Callie still didn't feel they would be enough to get her by in the real world. She knew if she were going to pursue a life in Charms she would need more life experience. So Callie packed her bags and began a trek that would take her throughout Europe. For nearly 3 years Callie found herself traveling in and out of both muggle and wizard communities alike. Within the wizarding communities she charmed items for just about anyone who asked, and when she found herself traveling alone through muggle towns, Callie enjoyed charming objects just for the fun of it. Through her travels Callie learned first hand the excitement and dangers of magic. She began to journal her experiences, which she knew would one day come in handy again. Upon her return to London, Callie decided she was ready for a real job. With her journal in hand, Callie went straight to the Ministry where she shared her findings. The Ministry was very impressed with Callie's work and she and was immediately brought on board to work in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office reversing the effects of dangerously charmed muggle artifacts. After two years in the division, Callie's talent for charms had not gone unnoticed. She was approached by the Committee on Experimental Charms to test newly invented spells and research their effects. Callie shone brightly in this new position where she advanced quickly. Within five years in the division Callie became the youngest Head of Division, working as Division Head for just a year before being approached to fill the newly vacant Charms position. Unable to turn down such an offer from her alma mater, Callie jumped at the opportunity to teach her favorite subject and share the passion she had for the magic that is charms. Category:Alumni Category:Characters Category:Gryffindor Category:Class of 2054 Category:Hogwarts Category:Staff Category:Professors Category:Charms